


How to apologise to your overly emotional human mate

by Esperata



Series: Spones Drabbles [69]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Apologies, Drabble, Embarrassment, M/M, Serenade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: McCoy's angry at Spock but the Vulcan has researched just how to ask forgiveness.





	How to apologise to your overly emotional human mate

**Author's Note:**

> Following on from some conversational comments with R in "How To Show You Care".

When Spock stopped before him McCoy expected a status report so didn’t look up.

Thus he didn’t notice the lyrette.

“When, in disgrace with fortune and men’s eyes…”

It was debatable which rose faster, Leonard’s head or his blush.

“I all alone beweep my outcast state..”

McCoy’s gaze darted round. Half the room seemed amused while the other were sighing.

“And trouble deaf heaven with my bootless cries…”

The doctor rose abruptly, seized Spock’s arm and dragged him outside.

“Does this mean I am forgiven?”

“Only if you never do that again. And… ah… maybe give me a private recital?”


End file.
